


Keep Christmas With You All Through the Year

by grapehyasynth



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Attempted Self-Sabotage, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, David loves Patrick a lot, Easily thwarted by #13 Brewer, Established Relationship, M/M, POV David Rose, Relationship Anxiety, Sesame Street Christmas, i've decided my brand is, reassurance, tender but slightly depraved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/pseuds/grapehyasynth
Summary: “Patrick, we need to break up.”It’s three days after Christmas and David, begrudgingly invigorated by his dad’s accidental success of a holiday party, is baking cookies in Ray’s kitchen (and in Ray’s floral apron) when he announces this.Patrick, to his credit, barely reacts, which is maybe what happens after five months of inoculation to David in the form of dating him. He’s looking very unflapped and very fetching in a blue and white sweater which makes David think more of Hanukkah than Christmas, and oh god that’s probably why he’d chosen it, because Patrick does things like wear a sweater that makes David feel seen. David loves him so much and he has to break up with him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 61
Kudos: 260





	Keep Christmas With You All Through the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This should probably go in my drabble collection but I Like It so I'm putting it on its own. 
> 
> You can blame today's spontaneous craving for Christmas cookies for this unseasonable little thing. 
> 
> Also the Sesame Street Christmas Singalong is my favorite Christmas album and I cannot believe I have worked that into a fanfic.

“Patrick, we need to break up.” 

It’s three days after Christmas and David, begrudgingly invigorated by his dad’s accidental success of a holiday party, is baking cookies in Ray’s kitchen (and in Ray’s floral apron) when he announces this. 

Patrick, to his credit, barely reacts, which is maybe what happens after five months of inoculation to David in the form of dating him. He’s looking very unflapped and  _ very _ fetching in a blue and white sweater which makes David think more of Hanukkah than Christmas, and oh god that’s probably why he’d chosen it, because Patrick does things like wear a sweater that makes David feel seen. David loves him so much and he has to break up with him. 

“Okay David, what is it this time?” 

Because yeah, that’s something else he does, he  _ listens _ to David’s fucking panic spirals like they’re not  _ nonsense _ . 

“Here’s the problem,” he says. “I was dusting the linzer torte with this delightful fairy powder-” 

“Normally I’d assume that’s confectioner’s sugar, but with that description I’m a little concerned it’s actually cocaine-” 

“I was  _ dusting _ ,” David plows on, gesturing to the besugared cookies. (They’re not as pretty as the ones Ted made, but David’s new at this, and the first batch had tasted delicious, even if it had bypassed the oven and gone straight into David’s mouth in dough-form.) “And it hit me - you’re like Christmas.” 

“Um.” Patrick doesn’t look  _ nearly _ as cute as he thinks he does when he smiles like that. Oh who the fuck is David kidding, he looks  _ exactly _ that cute. “Is that a bad thing?” 

David throws his hands up, sending snow-like puffs of sugar towards the floor. “Patrick! You can’t celebrate Christmas all year round! The magic isn’t sustainable! And if you’re like Christmas-” 

“Ah,” Patrick says, which isn’t fair, people aren’t supposed to get the inane things David is saying after just one minute. He comes around the table and rests his hands on David’s hips, ignoring David’s muttered protestations about the apron. “David, while I’m very flattered by this comparison, I’m sure you don’t feel that positively towards me  _ all  _ the time. You must have some days where I’m, like, Victoria Day at best.” 

“No,” David pouts, even as he leans into Patrick’s hold. “You’re always wonderful.” 

He mostly doesn’t sound pained to be saying this, and Patrick gives him a little kiss as a reward. 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Patrick agrees, and David’s stomach drops with the worry that’s never far. “Because if we only ever lived Christmas, we’d never get to New Year’s, and I know how you feel about bubbly drinks. And we’d never get to have hamantaschen...” 

They hadn’t even been dating on Purim last year, how does Patrick know how David feels about hamantaschen? He’d probably gone on a rant about not being able to find any in the Greater Elms and here Patrick is, remembering it, nine months later. Oh, it’ll hurt to break up with him. 

“So you want me to see other people?” David blurts out. 

Patrick squints up at him, trying to follow the metaphor. “Okay, let me try this another way. You know my favorite Christmas song?”

“No,” David says automatically; that’s not normally something he knows about anyone. But then he remembers the drunken Boxing Day revelry, somewhere between lunch with his family and a hockey game on TV which he’d mostly slept through. “No!” he squawks, shoving Patrick away, grabbing the skirt of his apron and hiding his face in it, but it’s too late. 

“ _ When Christmas time is over and presents put away, don't be sad _ ,” Patrick begins to warble, in a terrifyingly accurate  [ imitation of Elmo ](https://genius.com/Sesame-street-keep-christmas-with-you-all-through-the-year-lyrics) . 

“No, Patrick, no!” 

“ _ There'll be so much to treasure about this Christmas day and the fun we've had... _ ”

David clamps a hand over Patrick’s mouth, and he doesn’t lick his palm because he’s not a  _ child _ like Alexis - every present indication to the contrary - but David can feel him smiling. 

“There is only  _ one _ valid Christmas album,” David insists, “and the  [ Muppet fucking nativity play thing ](https://genius.com/albums/Sesame-street/Sesame-street-christmas-sing-along) is  _ not _ it!” 

“Sorry David,” Patrick mumbles against his hand, and David releases him, lets himself be gathered in close again. “I guess Kermit is my Mariah Carey after all.” 

“That is  _ abhorrent _ on  _ so  _ many levels.” 

“David,” Patrick says, and David remembers hearing once that you shouldn’t scold a dog by using its name because it will associate its name with being punished, and somehow Patrick’s done the opposite, he’s conditioned David to hear his own name and be ready to expose his tender belly for rubs. “Maybe I’m not Christmas, as much as I smell like it.” 

“Your Old Spices _ wishes _ ,” David mutters. 

“I’m the  _ spirit _ of Christmas.  _ That’s _ sustainable.  _ That  _ stays with you-”

“Don’t say it-”

“All through the year.” 

David kisses him, quick, because it’s easier than hearing him say  **_I’ll_ ** _ stay with you _ .

His defenses melting faster than the butter he’d almost exploded in the microwave, he protests weakly, “I’ve never done debate - I mean, I did like half the debate team, if you know what I mean, to the point where they kind of considered me their mascot - but I myself have never formally debated, but I’m pretty sure  _ none _ of your logic is sound.” 

“Doesn’t need to be,” Patrick hums, and he’s swaying them both a little, and David feels like he should look up for mistletoe and the fake ceiling his mom used to use for her ‘it’s snowing indoors!’ moments. “It’s a feeling.” 

So David pets the back of his boyfriend’s hair and feeds him one of the finished cookies, even though he’d said they were still cooling, and he wonders if raspberry jelly has always tasted this sweet, or if it’s Christmas, or if it’s Patrick. 

  
  



End file.
